Cataclysm of Nights
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: After having one nightmare, things had gotten complicated between Kazama and Chizuru. It's even much more difficult to find the Shinsengumi on their journey as well because of their complicated feelings for each other. KazaChi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another Kazachizu fic made by me, yay~ ;D I'm a bit disappointed of how short his route is despite I like how it ended, so I would like add it a little longer. The story follows up after Kazama kills Kodou.**

 **I don't own anything, except the story. Hakuouki and the characters own by Idea Factory, and the CG belongs to Yone Kazuki. Well.. I do edited a little of title.**

 **Warnings: Grammars error, typos, OOC-ness, cursed words**

* * *

 **Cataclysm** **of Nights**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Chizuru let herself laid on the Head of Demon West clan's broad-chested, as Kazama 'comforts' her of how her father wasn't the one that needed to blame of, it was those stupid humans for corrupting his calm and gentle heart for choosing a wrong path. She knew humans can be bad, not all of them fought for money, power and reputation though. Some of them were still fought in wars for the sake of their pride._

 **Like the Shinsengumi**

 _Forgetting of Amagiri's presence as she finally noticed that the red-headed oni had left the room, there was only the brunette, Kazama and…_

 _..her father's remaining ashes._

 _"..Kazama-san?," she spoke in a very quite tone. "Can I.. buried my father's remaining ashes someplace safe? ..Somewhere in my house?"_

 _Her eyes didn't looked at the crimson-red orbs back, looking down on the floor, the wind still hadn't blown her father's ashes yet. She couldn't able to stand watching her father's ashes blown away when the wind becomes stronger then. It hurt so much since he's the only person she had as a family beside the Shinsengumi._

 _It took a while then, Kazama finally answered with a heavily sighed:_

 _"Do it as you like."_

 _The brunette nodded slightly, feeling thankful for letting her to bury her father's ashes though she was expected he wouldn't like it. Once more, Chizuru buried her head into Kazama's dark-brown haori, trying to calm herself down before she's ready to bury Kodou's remaining ashes._

* * *

It's been 3 days since they last left Edo and buried Kodou somewhere around her house, the threesome Onis still went on a journey to find out of the Shinsengumi's fate. Though Kazama's prediction of how the Shinsengumi may be lose, yet Chizuru couldn't able to believe him no matter how much it was true.

Trying to keep away from entering the wars, their best way to get to the next city/town would went into in a deep and dark wood. As much as it creeps a little for the brunette, having an accompany like Amagiri and Kazama had comforted her a little.

Chizuru glanced on Kazama, then to herself. Before they left Edo, Amagiri bought the western clothes for the two of them as the wars starting to become much more dangerous and it be best to avoid from wearing a japanese clothes. Well, exceptional for the red-headed Oni. He's not getting used to wear a clothes something tight.

At first, the brunette finds it really foreign. But days had passed she's starting to feel much more comfortable on wearing it although she'd still prefer the japanese clothes more...

Once again, Chizuru looked at Kazama once more because he looked quite good on the western clothes, she hate to admit it. Of course, she didn't compliment at him out loud.

Still, she'd still grieve over her father's death no matter what. Chizuru couldn't helped herself but to feel sad for not able to save her father from his demise fate. She knew this would happen once she failed it, yet, she'd still couldn't able to believe it in the end.

For a whole 3 days of grieving Kodou's death, neither Kazama nor Amagiri didn't seem to worry of her much. Either it's because they needed to get to the city as soon as possible or they didn't noticed of Chizuru's grief much. It's not that she wants someone to comfort her or something. She felt anxious of what's going to happen to the Shinsengumi's fate then. Would it be like her father? Is it true that the Shinsengumi might be loses and die in wars in the end? Thinking about them of dying made her sadden more.

 ** _What she's gonna to do then what's they're gone…?_**

The Full Moon raised up above the night sky, crickets starting to sing in a deep woods, the threesome Onis still couldn't able to find a way to get out of the woods yet. It took some times then Kazama stopped walking.

"We need to take a day off for today," the blonde-haired Oni said with his usual cold tone. "We need to get move on in early dawn."

Amagiri nodded in agreement, as he and Chizuru putting down all of their things and starting to stand the tent. Once Kazama left the two alone to find the firewoods, the red-headed Oni finally spoke, tried to be very gentle and not intending to scare the Yukimura girl.

"Still grieving of Kodou, if I presume?"

"Eh..?"

Chizuru looked at Amagiri in perplexed.

"You seem to be sad ever since we left Edo." Amagiri said. "I do not think you've been like this before we arrived in Edo yet."

"O-Oh..," the brunette muttered under her breathed, looked elsewhere beside the polite Oni, didn't realized he's been concerned of her for a whole time. She would've thought she'll able to hide her grieve from him before. "I-I'm sorry.. I don't mean to worry you about me so much.." She bowed slightly, and when she stood up back, Amagiri gave her his usual calm smile.

"There's no need to apologize for. After all, if Senhime finds out that you've been sad for a whole journey to find out of what would happened to the Shinsengumi then, she would've killed us in the end," he chuckled lightly as he remembered how aggressive the Princess of Yase is. "Try not to worry both of us, Yukimura-dono."

Chizuru looked at him, as if she's examining him of something, knowing very much why the red-headed Oni calls her in a very respectful one, since she's after all, the only member of Yukimura left, and she would become the Head of the Demon East then. Compare to Amagiri clan, his clan doesn't have a very high titled as Kazama's and Suzuka's. The reason she's been staring at him for a while then because of his word of _Both of us_. Who is another person beside Amagiri? Is he referring for Senhime?

"Both of us…?" Chizuru repeated, looked confused slightly. "Who is another person, Amagiri-san?"

The red-headed Oni would've expected she would ask that. He somehow didn't know that Chizuru can be… a little dense, to be honest.

"Kazama-sama." Amagiri stated. "He's been quite worried about you for a whole time. And I suggest that try not to letting yourself down."

"Eh?" Chizuru blinked in confused. Kazama.. has been worried about her too? For a whole journey, he doesn't seemed showing how much he concerned of her much except when her father had chose to the wrong path, and the Demon of West letting her cried for him. Why hasn't she seen how much he worried of her all this time? Kazama seemed to have focus of trying to get to the next city than concerning of the brunette. …Or is it she couldn't able to read Kazama's mind much…?

"I.. I didn't know he's worried about me all this time..," she mumbled, worried if she'd bothered them too much nor getting their way to find out of the Shinsengumi's fate..

"Kazama is…," Amagiri paused. "Kazama isn't a type of person who would open his heart much to everyone before. You may think he doesn't care much about you and all, but deep inside of him, he worried of you… very much, Yukimura-dono."

"It looks like you've known Kazama-san a lot. And you never separated from him before." Chizuru said as she remembered how Kazama appeared to kidnap her while having an accompany by the red-headed Oni. The brunette then questioned him curiously, "Since when have you known of him, Amagiri-san?"

Amagiri paused for a moment and after they finally stand up their tent, the two Onis sat on a log as a place to seat, began to talk:

"Well, you could say I've known for Kazama-sama since he had lost his parent."

"He.. lost his parents..?" Chizuru murmured softly. "Is it something like my family's fate..?"

Amagiri shook his head slowly, "Not really. His mother had died because of an unknown illness she had after Kazama-sama was born, and his father.." he paused as he remembered how the blonde-haired man replied of what happened to his father without any feeling of sorrow, grudge, nor joy of him back when he was still young and Kazama was about 6 or 5 years old, "..his father abandoning him after they lose her."

The brunette looking down on her feet, feeling regretful of asking this despite it has nothing to do with her although she'd still curious of the arrogant Oni's backstory that's all. Continuing talking with Amagiri would be very nice, but at the same time, their conversation might've become awkward and she also hated to listen if the red-headed Oni speaks about Kazama once more, so, they ended up waiting in silent, listening the crickets singing in the middle of night as they waited for the Kazama Head clan bring some firewoods.

After very long silent moments then, Kazama finally brought some of the firewoods in a deep forest, and Amagiri and Kazama began to lighten up the fire as Chizuru tried to take her sleeping bag from her bag, putting it into the tent before she went to sleep. The moment she laid her eyes on the two Onis, she couldn't help herself but to feel a little useless somehow.

 ** _Like she was with the Shinsengumi._**

Before she's been separated from the Shinsengumi, she doesn't seemed to be very useful much unless doing some chores; cleaning up the places, helping Inoue for cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the members of the Shinsengumi, as well as making a tea for them to relaxing too. She wished she could help them by fighting along with them, and enter the wars together with them too. But no, none of them letting her fight with them unless Hijikata told her to.

And just like with Kazama and Amagiri once more, there's nothing useful she can do for them. So far, what they've done for her is stopping from Kodou's plan of burning down the Edo, and killed all the furies that Kodou had created. While she.. she did nothing except whining of how she wanted to reunite with the Shinsengumi as soon as possible.

"Something bothering you?"

Chizuru jolted in surprised as she realized Kazama returned her gaze back, didn't noticed she's been staring at them for quite longer now. Trying to face away and hid her red flushing face, Chizuru stood up from the seat:

"N-Nothing!," the brunette said nervously, decided to go to sleep very early for today.

Without looking at the two Onis, Chizuru went to the tent and let her world turned into in a pit of darkness, letting herself fall asleep already.

It wasn't quite long after that, the brunette ended herself awoke already. It wasn't dawn yet. She seemed to have hardly to go to sleep lately ever since she's been grieving over her father's death. When Chizuru took a peek around as she went out from the tent, no one seemed to be keep an eye on them. Usually, Amagiri would often be the one that needed to make sure nothing's going to happen to them. But today, the red-headed Oni seemed to have sleeping soundly, and the brunette couldn't able to find Kazama.

 ** _Maybe he's gone to find some firewoods..?_**

Couldn't able to sleep comfortably, Chizuru intended to take a walk around the woods no matter how scared it would be in a middle of night especially how the attackers might be ambush her already but the brunette had a desire to take some fresh air somehow.

Walking to the deepest forest, as the Full Moon starting to bright around her like a spotlight, Chizuru raised her head to the night sky, amazed of how beautiful the sky is for this night. She haven't realized how much beautiful it was or maybe she's been focus too much of finding the Shinsengumi that badly.

As she'd still continued watching the night sky, she heard a footstep, feared that it might be an enemy, so she turned around without hesitated, and used a way to defend herself, holding the hilt of her kodachi, making sure whoever that person it is her enemy.

Slowly, Chizuru finally relaxing herself, and sighed out softly as she realized it was none other than Kazama Chikage.

"It's just you, Kazama-san..," she murmured softly, still a bit panic and can't imagined herself what's going to happen to her then if that person wasn't the arrogant Oni..

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your tent already?" Kazama questioned with his expressionless tone, putting his arms under his chest, and waiting for Chizuru's answer.

"Well.. I, I'm hardly going to sleep. So I just thought I need to take a walk for a moment.."

He tried not to sigh in frustratedly although he failed in the end, "It's good thing I've found you first. What would happen then if the ronins or wild dogs attack you? Shouldn't you be a bit troublesome in the end?"

"I know, I know.." she mumbled under her breathed, feeling a bit regretful for going out without giving any permission. Then again, she couldn't find Kazama so who would she ask for? Amagiri? Amagiri was having a good dream so it'll be bad if she woke him up already..

"But.. can we stay here for a moment? After that, I'll definitely return back to tent."

It took a while then Kazama finally answered. As much as he would rather keep an eyed on the tent, but after all, spoiling his future wife wasn't really that bad right?

"Fine."

As he said that, Chizuru couldn't help herself but feeling thankful for the arrogant Oni. Somehow, she realized that Kazama wasn't really a bad person actually. Despite how he intended to kidnap her for numerous times, and giving her a threat of how he would kill the Shinsengumi if she didn't follows him...

The blonde-haired Oni walked next to her then, joining the brunette to watch the night sky, and millions of stars that shines brightly.

He noticed that Chizuru suddenly faced to him, and there's a very sad expression on her face that he can tells that he doesn't feel like it to see/hear. Facing to the last member of Yukimura family, trying to break a very awkward silent then:

"What's wrong?"

"Eh..?!" Chizuru exclaimed, once again, didn't realize she's been staring the arrogant Oni again. Cheeks suddenly becomes brighten red, she faced away from him and looked down on the grass, fidgeting slightly of her body whether if it's a good idea to ask this. "Well… I, um.."

"You've been acting strangely ever since we had left Edo. If you keep feeling down all day, you'll end up getting on our way."

 ** _She was amazed by him._**

Like Amagiri, he can read her expression on her face as well despite she tried her very best to hide away so that no one would worried about her, not even Kazama. In the end, she ended up making them annoyed her, after all.

She wondered.. was it really worth for her to come along with the two Onis? She's been relying on them too much as much as she had for the Shinsengumi, yet having with them is much more uncomfortable than being with the Shinsengumi. Despite how she believed that Kazama won't attack her nor intended to take him with her to be his wife in forceful, yet, it's gotten much more complicated continued on journey with them.

 ** _Should she just leave them..?_**

As much as she was really glad and thankful after all they've done to her, yet she couldn't able being helpful for them in the end. The two Onis were really good on finding the information of the whereabouts of the Shinsengumi. Yet, as for Chizuru… she felt like she did nothing at all. No matter how much she begged them that she can keep an eye on them for a whole night, yet, Kazama refused letting her do that. He rather dies than letting the brunette stayed up in night until dawn.

 ** _Why is she still continued on following with them despite she did nothing except whining herself that she wants to be with the Shinsengumi so badly…?_**

The arrogant Oni realized once more that the brunette's expression suddenly changed into disappointing, guilty, and much more feeling down than before. He hadn't noticed until now that his words hurting her feelings.

Before he spoke, Chizuru said it first:

"I think I should go and find the Shinsengumi by myself."

"..What?"

Kazama looked at her in disbelief, shocked and surprised of what the brunette said just now. Her tone was very soft, yet there's a very hidden of sadness and heartbroken in there. Despite there aren't any tears on her face, yet he can tell that she was in sorrow right now.

Without any replying, Chizuru continued once more:

"I've been meaning to find the Shinsengumi on my own now. I don't think I should've relying you and Amagiri-san anymore because..," her words suddenly trailed off, as she realized that if she continued to finish it, she ended up crying pathetically. Choking up her tears away, it took a moment then she continued to speak once more, "B-Because.. I'll end up getting on your way in the end…"

Looking down on the grass once more, she didn't want to see his gorgeous face and didn't want to know what he thought about her of leaving them. What's even point she'd still continuing to follow them even though she had nothing to do in return, anyway? She definitely sure that once she's able to reunite with the Shinsengumi, she would've forgetting him already and never felt thankful for him at all.

It took a while then Kazama replied, "Do you have plans?"

"What?"

Chizuru finally faced to the arrogant Oni and looked at him in perplexed of his sudden question.

"Do you have any plans to find the Shinsengumi? Do you even know where their whereabouts?"

"Well, that is.."

It's true. She didn't thought of that since the beginning before. She had told herself that she's ready to leave them if Kazama gave her a permission to go find the Shinsengumi alone.

If the arrogant Oni finally let her do whatever she wanted, how would she start to go and find Hijikata and the others then? It's obviously that she wasn't good on finding the information like Kazama and Amagiri. Nor she's good on taking down the soldiers if she goes there on her own..

 ** _She wanted to stay with them, but she can't relying on Kazama and Amagiri too much anymore.._**

Awkward silent came once more, Chizuru couldn't able to find any answer for the arrogant Oni, so Kazama spoke then:

"Don't leave then."

"Wh-what?"

"Just because you've been grieving over Kodou's death, that doesn't mean you're annoyed us all. Just because you have nothing to do except following us, that doesn't mean you're useless. And just because you've been relying on us too much, that doesn't mean you need to find the Shinsengumi on your own this time."

Chizuru remaining silent, wordless to say to the arrogant Oni, so Kazama continued once more:

"You can follow with us until the end."

"B-But I…," she stuttered. "I'm useless.. I have nothing to do for you.. y-you've been helping me for so many times and I can't find a way to return just how much thankful I am for you.."

As she said that, his crimson-blood orbs looked elsewhere then. "If it wasn't for you, Kodou would've completed his dream already."

"Eh?"

"If you hadn't been along with us, Kodou would've gone to the next city to find you and creating some more strong fake demons. What's worst, he would end up controlling the city where it filled of abominations and fake demons already."

"W-Well…"

What he said just now was right. After all, Chizuru did return back to her house just to get some more money and some supplies before they left Edo. But as she went there, she was slightly surprised that she finally found her father, a person that she's been looking for the whole time. Despite how happy she was seeing him again, her gentle and kind father suddenly disappeared and showed his real nature, where he intended to burn down the Edo after all the humans had killed all the members of the Yukimura family.

It hurts so much that she failed to save him from his demise fate. As much as how she didn't want to accept of what her father chose the path, yet it's already happened in the end. Kodou's fate couldn't able to escape it no matter how she begged him not to burn down the Edo.

Chizuru finally returned back to the reality as she could felt her chin began to get grip by a familiar finger, her head suddenly raised up and meeting the crimson-bloody orbs. She realized now that there is another reason why he wants her to continue to follow him. Not just he intended to hurt the Shinsengumi on purpose while letting her watching them in suffered. He wants her to continue following with him because.. he wants to make sure she'll able to reunite with the Shinsengumi in safely. The brunette remembered when Kodou was almost caught her but Kazama suddenly appeared in her house out of nowhere. It was confusing her why would the Demon of the West clan came to her house at first. Her first thought that maybe he was worried about her. But it was really impossible at first. Was it true that he really worried about her safety..?

 _He's been quite worried about you for a whole time._

As those words whispered in her head for multiple times now, she finally realized that this man in front of her has always cared for her. Seeing how much he tried to comfort her when she almost fell into sorrow of the death of Kodou, and letting her buried her father's remaining ashes someplace more safely than letting it blown away.

There are a lot of things she didn't know much about him. And she wanted to know of him more on the future journey then..

Finally, Chizuru nodded in agreement, continued on following them even if she'd still calls herself nothing but useless, once again, they watched the night sky for the last time before they return back to the camp.

"Come, it'll be best for you return back to sleep."

"Y-Yes…"

At that, Kazama held Chizuru's hand very gently, took her back to the camp. It didn't take any long they finally arrived back to the tent, it's also relief a little that Amagiri hadn't woke up, if he had, there's no doubt that Amagiri would've lecturing both of them for a whole night until dawn.

Once Chizuru went into her sleeping bag, she stared at Kazama, who still stood in front of the tent. Kneeling down on the ground, Kazama began to speak:

"Sleep well, we need to get going in early dawn." His tone was very gentle and it somehow relaxing her to get some sleeps somehow. The brunette nodded slightly, as Kazama about to stand up to keep an eye on the camp, she suddenly followed her instinct by holding his sleeve, which he stopped in confused.

"Can.. can you stay here for a moment? I mean, sleep next to me?"

At that, his crimson-bloody orbs suddenly widen in shocked because of the last member of Yukimura's command.

"It somehow feels comfortable if you stay here with me..," she murmured a little, faced away from those beautiful ruby eyes. "You.. you don't have to do it if you don't want it to. I.. I know that you won't come closer to me until I'll become your wife and.." Chizuru trailed off, embarrassed to say anymore.

And it took a while then Kazama replied by his usual playful smirk, in which she returned to face him, and it shocked her a little because of the arrogant Oni's answer:

"Alright. But don't blame me if I accidently attacking you."

She wasn't sure whether Kazama was joking her in sarcastically way or was he telling her the truth, but she lets him come closer to the sleeping bag. The moment Kazama was very close to her, she didn't know until now that Kazama was definitely a very gorgeous man. With those beautiful crimson-bloody orbs that shine on the Moon, a very soft hair like a silk that she somehow had a desire to stroke down on it playfully, and of course, she wouldn't forget of his voice. She could felt her spines began to shiver every time he called her 'My wife'. As much as it annoyed her a little that she had told him for numerous times that she's not going to become his wife no matter what, yet there's no doubt that Kazama would listen to her…

Slowly, Chizuru snuggling around him, feeling much more comfortable to sleep once more although she never intended to get close to him, but it somehow just followed her instinct in the end. She could've sworn Kazama was smirking again, yet she ignored it as she could hear the arrogant Oni breathing slowly on her hair, and he could smell lavender on her hair.

It took a moment then, Chizuru finally fell asleep in soundly, leaving the tent slowly and quietly, making sure the girl won't woke up from her dream and returned back to lighten up the fire, to keep an eye on the camp.

 ** _Well it wasn't that bad trying to find the Shinsengumi that long, right?_**

* * *

 **A/N: There you go guys. Before you want to complain anything, you might as well checking the Warning first. Anyway, so, here it is, the first chapter of Cataclysm of Nights. This is mainly focus between Kazama and Chizuru altho sometimes I added Amagiri too because I just love that guy so much XD Alright, enough of my babbling and hope you'll waiting for the second chapter ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for following and favourite my story, it just makes me happy. But reviews had always made me inspired to write. So hope to get it some more ;))**

 **I don't own anything, except the story. Hakuouki and the characters own by Idea Factory, and the CG belongs to Yone Kazuki. Well.. I do edited a little of title.**

 **Warnings: Grammars error, typos, OOC-ness, cursed words, sucky battle scene**

* * *

 **Cataclysm** **of Nights**

 **Chapter 2**

 _The breeze blown around her slow and softly, her high pony-tailed hair danced around with them as she could hear some laughter, and giggling somewhere. When she fluttered her eyes in multiple, she realized she's been in a very peaceful and quiet village, where it is much more different than humans' ones._

 ** _She knew this place_**

 _This place is where she once lived in safe and peaceful world, where they filled with happiness, joy, and laugh around her. She was so happy and being loved by them. Being loved by her cousins.. being loved by her uncles and aunties.. being loved by her neighbor.. being loved by her parents.._

 _And being loved by.. someone that was once to be such a very important one in the whole world._

 _She remembered she was once wreathing a flower to make it a crown and put it on **that important person's** head in playfully.. she remembered she'd never separated with that important person for a whole lifetime as much as she can remembered.. she remembered when she'll cry, that important person would always be there and tried it best to comfort her._

 ** _That important person is…_**

 _One day, her peaceful of life suddenly had been stolen._

 _Ocean-blue sky turned into in a deep dark red color. Her village suddenly attacking with bombs, and guns. Their laughter and giggling fading away, becoming panic and doom, as the village began to burn down slowly. Fire flashing around her, and trapping her as if she's nowhere to run anymore._

 _Her parent was nowhere to be found. She was standing there, holding her kodachi, and cried once more. Villagers were nowhere to be found as well. She was expecting that she's the only one that would slowly dying later like them._

 ** _But Demon God saved her life_**

 ** _That important person_** _suddenly pulled her arm quickly, intending to run and leave the village together, escaping their death from the attackers._

 _Tears suddenly fell down on her cheeks as she looked back to her village as it starting to become fade and small slowly.. she knew there'll be no happiness.. joy.. and being loved anymore. The laughter and giggling would never comes back.. the villagers she's known would no longer be there._

 ** _They were all die_**

 _"Damn them…" **that important person** mumbled under his breathes as they kept running into the woods. His voice was very familiar, yet, she somehow could felt this is her very first time hearing his voice. For a moment then, she realized that person is… crying too. She couldn't see that person's tear on his face, yet she just knew. "All we ever wanted was to live in peace… But I guess the humans couldn't even let us have that."_

 _His words were like a knife to her, kept stabbing inside of her word by word, as if **that important person** knew their peaceful of life would never comes back anymore. He had known this would've been happening._

 _Humans… have they really causing this? Have they're the one that destroying everything? Stealing their happiness and laughter away?_

 _"Damn it.. I hate them.. I hate them…!" he kept chanting over and over as if he wants to make sure that it was unforgivable for what the humans had done to them._

…I hate them.

 ** _..Chizuru?_**

 _Slowly, she could felt anger and hatred for humans now. She now knew why her father intended to burnt down Edo so badly when he needs her help. She now knew of his sufferings now. How could she betray him all this time? Why hadn't she'd just sided with him instead of protecting the innocent humans? Weren't the humans are the one that killed innocent villagers in her village since the beginning? Men, women, children, everyone?!_

I hate them…

 ** _Hey Chizuru!_**

 _She never knows what it feels like to lose something much more important. She didn't know her families have been suffering all this time. What would they think of her when she sided with the humans? Would they hate her? For betraying them? Everything looked so confused somehow and she didn't know which is right and which is wrong…_

I hated them…

I hated them…

I hated them…

 _She joined chanting along those words with **that important person** , as it was foolish of her for siding along with those murders. It was foolish of her for not helping along with her father to burn down Edo together.._

 _And it was foolish of her for believing humans are good…_

 ** _Chizuru wake up!_**

 _Everything started to fade in black as the familiar voice yelled at her with a very concern and worried tone._

* * *

As the nightmare suddenly stopped, the next thing she knew is Kazama was holding her both arms as if he was intending to wake up her up gentle and carefully. His face looked almost like he was exhausting. This is her very first time seeing him looked concerned for her very much.

 ** _Was he worried about her a lot…?_**

"You seemed to have a nightmare." Kazama spoke with a very gentle tone. "Is something wrong?"

She looked confused of him slightly. Why would he worry of her, anyway? Her nightmare doesn't really have to do with him, so why would he need to know about it? Faced away from him and looked down on the ground, whispering softly, making sure just the two of them can hear.

"It's.. it's nothing."

Kazama looked at her for quite awhile now, obviously couldn't believed of what she said just now. She is, after all just crying while sleeping. She even mumbling some strange words in which he couldn't able to understand much and now she said it's nothing?

"Don't lie to me." Kazama tried his best not to growl(although he really did), "It's useless lying to me and do you expecting that everything's fine?"

She didn't know why would he need to force her to explain everything of what the nightmare that's been haunted her just now. She doubted that he could understand of the Yukimura's suffering. So why would he need to know when it got nothing to do with him?

She could felt anger and hatred inside her chest for this man in front of her. Similar as she felt for the humans that murdered her family.

" **It's got nothing to do with you!** " The brunette finally released her anger towards the blonde-haired man that's been hidden deep inside of her chest, and she was regretful for saying out loud. Especially yelled at him even though he was actually worried about her. Slowly, she put her palm of hands on her lips, guilty of what she spoke just now.

Kazama looked at her with wide eyes, even wider than saucer one, letting his hands go from her arms, surprised of her yelling just now. This was his first time hearing her yell in so much anger. It was very unlike the brunette. What kind of dreamt she had just now that could make her angry towards him?

 ** _Was it has to do with the Shinsengumi?_**

Was she dreaming of Hijikata and the others had been killed by the arrogant Oni's hand, and letting her dying in despair slowly? He didn't know what kind of nightmare Chizuru got just now but he can tell that it's obviously has to do with him.

"Ah.. n-no, Kazama-san," she murmured softly, feeling regretful what she spoke a moment ago. "I-I don't mean to say that. It's just-"

Before she could finished it, her heart suddenly stopped as Kazama stood up and leaving Chizuru from the tent, returning back to the log to lighten up the fire once more. She knew it's her fault for yelling at him. It wasn't his fault that she had this kind of dreams.. he was concerning about her very much. And the brunette should've told him everything just now. But she doubt that he would listening to him now.

Maybe.. maybe he would forget after this and everything's turned back to normal…. right?

However, what was she's expecting for would never happened.

For a whole journey then, Kazama hasn't spoke to Chizuru at all. He even didn't take any glanced on her; to make sure she's ready to leave. Usually, he talked with Amagiri of what plan they need to do and go when they took a rest someplace safe. Even if the Demon of West clan talked with the brunette, he would've ended up commanding her what she needed to do, after then he leaves her as if he didn't want to hear any complaint from hers.

It's a bit disturbing for Chizuru lately. Well, yes, maybe it's her fault, and she's the one that need to apologize to him first. Then again, how would she need to apologize to him when he kept avoiding her as if he actually couldn't forgive her for what she did that night?

On their journey, the threesomes of Onis haven't arrived in town or city yet. Despite they've finally get out from the forest, yet, they're still further from the city/town.

After for some time now, Amagiri noticed Kazama's strange behavior. The red-headed Oni had never seen the arrogant Oni can be… moody for quite long time now. Usually, his moody would disappear about a few hours or maybe a day. But now, the Demon of the West clan still in a 'foul' mood without any particular reason.

Amagiri took a glanced on his-so-called-Master that he's been loyal to him as much as he can remembered, then his head turned to Chizuru, where she followed the red-headed Oni behind instead with the arrogant Oni. The Yukimura girl has been walking while looking down on the ground, and there's a very disappointing expression on her face as if she'd done such a very regretfully for both of them.

By looking of their behavior, there's something going on between them in which, he can't tell what's going on. So the only way to fix everything is Chizuru needs to do something to Kazama and vice versa.

A few days had passed then, Chizuru and Kazama still hadn't been get along pretty well… the brunette could felt a bit uncomfortable around with that man, so she ended up walking together with Amagiri instead, in which the red-headed Oni didn't complaint for anything. And just like Senhime said, Amagiri is a very nice demon despite he was once to be one of Satsuma-han and followed along with Kazama to kidnap her. Although he can be a bit scary sometimes, yet he has a very calm aura around him.

 ** _No wonder the Princess of Yase taken an interest in him_**

Chizuru remembered how she was a bit worried for her best friend because how friendly she is toward with Amagiri. But every time the Princess describes about the red-headed Oni, Chizuru can see such a very gentle expression on her honey-brown orbs, as if she's been known for Amagiri for quite a long time now although they're rarely seeing each other that's the problem.

It took a while then that the threesomes of Onis finally arrived to the city, Aizu. From what she's learnt from Kazama, Aizu had finally surrendered to the Imperial Army, and as for the Shinsengumi of whereabouts… they're neither no longer in Aizu nor Shirakawa Castle anymore.

 ** _The Shinsengumi were no longer in Aizu anymore.._**

 ** _What would she's gonna do now…?_**

"Amagiri, go and find someplace to stay and information of the Shinsengumi's whereabouts." Kazama ordered to the calm red-headed Oni.

Without any complaint, Amagiri bowed slightly, "As you wish. And what do you intend to do, Kazama-sama?"

The blonde-haired Oni looked elsewhere, avoiding looked at his blue orbs. "…I have some business to do. It won't take long."

"I understand." At that, Amagiri bowed once more to take a leave, and there's between the Demon of the West clan and Chizuru once more.

Nervously, she blurted out without knowing it, "U-Um…"

"If you need to complain over something, go with Amagiri. I do not want to waste my time talking that isn't very important much," Kazama cut her sentences, and there's a cold and heartless tone in his voice. Before she could say anything, Kazama had already left.

It hurts her a little of those words he spoke just now. Then again, it's obviously that he'd still mad about last night. As much as she was rather going with Amagiri, it's actually a good time for apologizing for the arrogant Oni. The tasks to find the information of the Shinsengumi's whereabouts have been entrusted to the red-headed Oni, right?

Without hesitated, Chizuru ended up following Kazama silently, still isn't a good place to apologize to the arrogant Oni. As they walked quietly in the forest, the brunette took a glanced around the forest, feeling a bit.. familiar of this place somehow. And the trees around them seemed welcoming them as well.

 ** _Where are they..?_**

"..We're here." Kazama whispered all of a sudden in a very soft and quiet tone one.

The brunette didn't realize until now that night has finally come, the sunset went down at the end of the horizon. Although it's a bit dark, yet the Moon lightens up around them to make sure they could've known where they are.

"Where.. is this place?" Chizuru murmured softly, didn't knew where the arrogant Oni took her just now.

The place seemed to have abandoning for a very long time now, and the broken houses seemed to have burnt down for like decades now. The air was very familiar, yet she can't remembered since when have she'll able to breathe such a familiar sense for such a long time..

"This place.. it used to be peaceful back then," she whispered softly, and then, her expression suddenly changed into puzzled and confusion.

How could've she's known of this place anyway? Have she's gone here before she met the Shinsengumi? As much as she can remembered the brunette and her father have never gone to the vacation as further as Aizu before. So… why would this place looked familiar to her.

Unless…

"Kazama-san, where is this place?"

Kazama remained quiet only, the brunette couldn't tell what kind of expression the Demon of the West clan used right now. It doesn't look like he'd still mad about last night. But somehow, she can tell that there's a very…. soft and gentle expression on his face.

A few moments then, Kazama uncorked the sake that he'd bought in shop from Aizu, pour down it onto the ground of his feet, as the liquid starting to shine on the moonlight. As the brunette watched the sake showered down on it, her almond-brown eyes laid on the crimson one, and there's no cold or sarcastic expression he had on his face.

"Kazama… san?"

Chizuru called his name very softly, she wondered why would this man suddenly came to the abandon place? Had he known this place before? Why it somehow really familiar to her?

The Demon of the West clan finally spoke very gently, as he still poured down the sake until it empty: "This is.. where the Demons of the East clan were once lived."

"Demons of the East?"

The moment she heard that, she now knew what the arrogant Oni meant. As she faced to the abandon houses once more, her memories starting to come back as she saw the houses suddenly burnt down like that nightmare before.

Slowly, she held her head with her hand to endure the pain she had just now, everything has finally comes back now. But not all of it has been recovered yet.

Kazama looked at Chizuru in confused because of her behavior, but ignored it, and continued once more, "This is Yukimura Village. You lived here since you were born."

"Since I was.."she trailed off, faced to the blonde-haired Oni once more, then back to the abandon place again.

 ** _It makes sense just now._**

No wonder she felt very familiar of the ruins the moment she arrived into the woods along with Kazama. No wonder her memory regained back slowly, as well as she could sees the village was in fire in her vision just now.

 ** _What happened to her family?_**

The brunette knew how they died thanks to the nightmare that came to her a few days ago. But why would the humans suddenly attacking them? What does **that important person** meant by they can't let her family have peacefulness? Do humans have always been selfish, proud, and starting the wars on purpose for the sake of money, power and reputation just like Kazama had described of them about?

 ** _Were good people still exist actually..?_**

 ** _She knew the Shinsengumi were exceptional, but.._**

What if, they've been acting all this time? What if, they would kill her like they once gave a threat for the first time they've met like Kazama predicted of?

 ** _..She didn't know._**

 ** _She felt confused._**

Finally, Chizuru faced to the Demon of the West clan, needed to find an answer.

"Kazama-san, what happened to my family..?"

He'd told to Amagiri that he has some business to do before he'll go and find the information of the Shinsegumi's whereabouts. Is this the business that he was talking about? Does this business really something to do with her? What happened then if she didn't follows him since the beginning?

Kazama turned his head to hers, answered her question what he knew of the Yukimura family's fate.

"Satsuma-han, Choshuu-han, Tosa-han, and the other of western domains wanted to wield the power of the demons against the shogunate. They knew that the Kazama and Shiranui would fulfill their long-held debt, but they wanted more, which is, the demons from East." He explained everything carefully each word by word. "However, your clan did not feel it was appropriate for them to be involved in human arguments, and from the information I've found, they declined. The humans then have given them a threat when your family refused to join the war. And… you knew now what happened then."

"…They were destroyed." Chizuru completed his word, Kazama nodded only.

So the nightmare wasn't just an ordinary dream, after all. That village in her dream was where she lived before she's been adopted by Kodou. That village in her dream was where she had peaceful, happiness, joy, and being loved… everything has been stolen by the humans.

How could they murder her family?! Why can't they live in peaceful and harmony without entering some wars? Is it possible to let humans and demons lived together…?

As Kazama was about to leave from ruins to meet up with the red-headed Oni, Chizuru remembered that she had to apologize to him about that night. Despite Kazama was no longer angry of her about that, yet, she'd still regretful for yelling at him.

Following her instinct, Chizuru pulled his sleeve; the arrogant Oni looked at her in confused.

"K-Kazama-san, there's something I need to tell you. About.. about the nightmare." She murmured softly, hoping the arrogant Oni could let her listening to the brunette. With a very a long quiet then, Chizuru continued; telling him everything of what happened to her and to her family back then before she's been adopted by Kodou. Where she lived very peaceful one, being loved by everyone, happiness and laughter was everywhere. She was really happy back then.

…Until humans came and starting to attack her village with bombs, and guns. Blood was everywhere. Fire danced gracefully and trapping her family in her village. The brunette and **_that important person_** were the only survivors. No one's survived. They died in the burning village.

"So you remember.."

"We didn't want to fight. We just want to live in peace.. but the humans came anyway. " She remembered every detail of her dream that night. Finally, her memory of her past has regained back. But not all of it had been recovered yet. She'd still didn't know who's **_this important person_** of hers. Has she known him somewhere? "They killed everyone… we hadn't done anything! They killed us for wars and their pride! Parents, children…. Everyone! They killed them all! They murdered an entire village! I… I can't even make sense of my own feelings! " she could felt herself crying as she remembered they died being shot, and cut by the humans with her own eyes.

 ** _They killed everyone_**

 ** _And no one alive_**

Kazama remained quiet, gazed down the ruins once more, as the brunette continued sobbing and whimpering.

"Do you hate humanity for killing your parents now?"

"I, I…," tears still falling down on her cheeks like a waterfall. Kazama continued then, "Demons are not meant to involve themselves in humankind's affairs. Your clan stood by their honor, and chose not to join the war. …I admire your clan very much." His voice was very soft at the last sentence.

The brunette wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, watched the ruins along with the Demon of the West clan. Chizuru faced him with surprised of his sudden question:

"Do you still want to reunite with the Shinsengumi?"

"Eh…?"

"You now know there's no humans are good and fight for the pride like you've always expected. Like you've think of for the Shinsengumi. They were all now looking for the graves to die. Do you still want to reunite with them again? Even after all the humans had killed your family?"

"I…," she paused for a moment, looked down on the ground then. "Even if it was unforgivable what they've done to my family, the Shinsengumi.. is the only family I had now. I believed in them. And they'd still fight for the sake of their pride."

The arrogant Oni looked down on her, expected the brunette would say that in the end.

 _How disappointing, Chizuru. I would've expecting you could understand our suffering._

The couple of Onis looked around the places, looking where the voice comes from. Footstep suddenly appeared behind her as she could hear the broken twig that's just been stepped on just now.

When she turned behind her, the person in front of her was very familiar. There's no doubt of it.

 ** _Nagumo Kaoru_**

She had met her for the second times before she's been separated from the Shinsengumi.

However, her appearance looked very different now.

From what she remembered, Kaoru was wearing a very beautiful kimono that she'd just thought that it was impossible to win of her beauty. But now it's already been replacing by a black jacket and pants. Her hair that she's been tied up now has cut in short, reach to her neck.

But instead of calling 'she', it was much more like…

.. **He**

"K-Kaoru..?," Chizuru called _her_ in surprised. "What are you doing here? Why are you dress like that?"

"This is my true self. I'm sorry for lying about my sex." The black-haired boy spoke in a apologetically, then faced to the Demon of the West clan with a wide grin, Kazama's expression changed into grim. "Thank you for bringing my little sister back in safely. Now that your mission finally ends, it seems that it's time for you to find out of the Shinsengumi's fate on your own now, ne?"

"Li-little sister?!," Chizuru exclaimed in both surprised and shocked. What does he meant by that? It's true that both of them were almost look alike. But she didn't know that she had a real brother all this time.

"Let me explain to you, Chizuru," Kaoru began. "Now that you've realized what happened to our family's horrible fate, you were taken in by Kodou, and I was taken in by the Nagumo family from Tosa-han. We've been separated back then."

So what Kazama said was true after all. Kodou was not her real father in the end…

"Why don't you take a closer look at my katana and your kodachi?" he said, as he unsheathed his sword from his waist. "My Daisuren is the companion of your own, Shotsuren. They were separated along with us…"

As much as she tried to deny herself, what he said just now was true as well. The faces.. the swords… it's been proof that both of them were brother and sister. Same bloodline.

"But there's no need to be sad. I am here with you in the future." Kaoru spoke with a very soft tone although she'd still could felt it gave her shivered down in her spine, as the raven-haired boy held out his hand.

She was hesitating, still couldn't believed this boy in front of her was really her brother.

The next thing she knew, the Demon of the West clan moved in front of her, Kaoru raised his eyebrow in confused.

"Why are you still here?" he questioned. "Are you trying to interfere our brother and sister reuniting?"

"As the Head Demon of the West clan, Kazama Chikage," the blonde-haired Oni unsheathed his katana, "..it is my duty to kill down the Rasetsu's existence, as well as the creator."

Kaoru gritted his teeth tightly, expecting from the arrogant Oni, grabbed the hilt of his sword tightly, ready to attack him.

Without hesitated, Chizuru kept herself away from their battle, watching the demons fought to each other. Both of them were very fast, Chizuru can't tell whose sword was swinging but Kazama hadn't made any move yet. Instead, he blocked in every Kaoru's attack in lazily, as if he played around with the boy.

The moment Kaoru went backward, Kazama had prepared himself to block for the boy's next move.

However…

"What?!" The Demon of the West clan cursed under his breathed as Kaoru suddenly disappeared the moment he jumped above the sky.

As the brunette looking for Kaoru as well, the next thing she knew, Kaoru appeared in front of her out of nowhere, with golden orbs, filled of so much hatred in there, and it was her very first time seeing Kaoru in Oni form.

Before Chizuru was about to unsheathe her kodachi, her world suddenly turned into darkness as the hilt of Kaoru's sword hit the left side of her stomach, in which she ended up losing her conscious, falling her body on Kaoru's right shoulder.

Kaoru turned around and gave a wide grinned once more on his face, blocking Kazama's attack as he swing his katana on him.

"You bastard!," Kazama hissed. "You drank the Ochimizu?!"

"Isn't it great? Now I can do anything!" Kaoru said satisfiedly, pushed his katana harder on the arrogant Oni's despite it's a bit difficult while he's holding the brunette.

Filled with anger and blood starting to boil, his crimson-bloody orbs turned into golden as well, and his hair instantly turned into white as he turned into Oni form.

About to swing once more, Kaoru avoided the Demon of the West clan attacked this time, snapped his finger, as the Rasetsus that he'd created came forth from the sky, using them to get away from the arrogant Oni.

As Kazama was about to chase Kaoru away, the Rasetsus blocking him, which anger him more, and the only think he hears is Kaoru's manically laughter.

Gritting his teeth as Kaoru's appearance suddenly became further and smaller, swinging his sword wider to finish down on the fake demons.

"Get out of my way!"

* * *

 **A/N: Welp that's the end of it. Review and tell me what you think of the story. Some of the scripts I followed it in Kazama's route, Okita's route and Movie 2.**

 **Please I would like to apologize once more for my grammars error and suck battle scene.**

* * *

 **To my reviewers**

 **oxCuteKataraox**

Glad you like the story and I agree with you, there should've some more interactions in his route. But you can always watch Hakuouki: Stories of the Shinsengumi, Kazama's Memories of Love from youtube. They're more like a prequel of his route if you don't have PS3. However, rumors said that, Hakuouki Shinkai, a new Hakuouki otome games that Kazama's route may possiblity be change from previous and make it longer this time which is, I'm really excited about it even though I don't have PS Vita yet and it'll take a lot of time to release in English XP


End file.
